MP7
The Heckler & Koch MP7, also known as SMG1, is a compact, fully automatic firearm used by the Combine and the Resistance. Overview The MP7's overall appearance and shape resembles that of the real world MP7, but it has one significant difference: it has has two barrels, one of which launches grenades. It has two fire modes; primary fire is fully automatic, with a high rate of fire, but poor accuracy, while the secondary fire launches a grenade that explodes on impact and follows a distinct arc towards its target. The MP7, along with the Pulse Rifle, forms the bulk of the Combine's small arms and is often carried by Overwatch Soldiers and Metrocops. The MP7 is also widely used by members of the Resistance, who have captured large numbers of them. In Half-Life 2, Freeman acquires his first MP7 in the chapter Route Kanal from a Metrocop who rappels down into the storm drain system to intercept him. Tactics *Because of the MP7's poor spread at medium to long range, it should be used mostly at short range. While it can kill an enemy at medium range, it will usually take about a full magazine or so to kill one enemy, which is a waste of ammo. *The MP7's primary fire is very useful if combined with the built-in grenade launcher. Enemies that are wounded by the launcher can be easily finished off via the primary fire, even if the target is at medium to long range. *As fully automatic fire depleting ammunition quickly, the ammo count should be closely watched. *The secondary fire grenades are excellent for hitting targets that are behind cover or large groups of targets. Most humanoid enemies will die in one shot if they are either hit directly by the grenade or are very close to the point of impact. *Grenades can do damage to enemies that are only harmed by explosives, such as Striders and Combine Gunships. This can be useful when one believes that an enemy is almost dead, but does not want to run back and grab more rounds for the RPG. Behind the scenes *In early versions of Half-Life 2, there were two submachine guns in the game; the SMG1, which was based on the H&K MP5K, and the SMG2, which was based on the H&K MP7 (and was somewhat more closely based on the real gun than the final MP7 is). The SMG1 had a 30 round magazine, a lower rate of fire and better accuracy, while the SMG2 had a larger magazine, a higher rate of fire, and poorer accuracy. At some point before the E3 2003 presentation, the MP5K-based SMG1 was dropped in favor of the final MP7. *The SMG's grenade launcher function was originally intended to be a feature of the OICW, but when the OICW was axed in favor of the OSIPR, the grenade launcher feature was 'transplanted' onto the MP7, presumably for balance purposes and to make the SMG more useful. *Of note is that the MP7 in Episode One uses the leak MP7's base textures, but the other textures (such as the normal map) are based on that of the final. *The leak USP Match uses the MP7 reloading sound. Trivia When the weapon is reloaded, the magazine never leaves the grip housing; Freeman's hand just slaps the bottom of the gun. This is merely a design oversight. Gallery File:Smg1 b.jpg|The leak MP7 held by the player. File:Smg1 2.jpg|The retail MP7 held by the player. File:SMG1ammo.jpg|Ammo box model. File:SMG1grenade.jpg|Secondary fire grenade model. File:Ammocrate smg1.jpg|Ammo crate model. File:Ammocrate smg2.jpg|Ditto. File:Overwatch Soldier SMG.jpg|Overwatch Soldier with MP7. File:D1 town 050002.jpg|Rebel using an MP7 against Overwatch Soldiers at Shorepoint. File:D1 town 050014.jpg|Leon listens to Alyx's transmission at Shorepoint, his MP7 on the table. File:Secret passage lighthouse.jpg|Rebel with MP7 near the lighthouse's secret door at Lighthouse Point. File:Sniper rebel.jpg|Rebel with MP7 about to be killed by an Overwatch Sniper. File:D3 citadel 030112.JPG|Gordon's weapons being taken away and destroyed in the Citadel, among them the MP7. File:Ep1 c17 050031.jpg|Overwatch Soldier with MP7 near the Technical Trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 05000700.jpg|Alyx and Citizens near the Technical Trainstation, with Rebels holding MP7s. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' External links * Category:Weapons Category:Submachine guns Category:Automatic weapons Category:Combine Weapons Category:Heckler & Koch weapons